Pranked
by sleepyyweepy
Summary: The reader pranks Fred Weasley in an effort to get his attention, but he thinks it's George until she gets caught and ends up in detention with him.


Everyone knew Fred and George Weasley, the practical jokesters of Hogwarts. You, however, really wanted to get to know Fred Weasley. You didn't think much of him before you had been forced to be partners with him in Potions class; his brother, George, was absent, much to your dismay. It didn't take long for you to start developing feelings for him, however. You quickly discovered he could make you laugh so hard your stomach hurt, and that though he and his brother were notorious for being class clowns, he was by no means unintelligent. His humor was actually quite witty. What alluded you, however, was how to get his attention. Days passed as you tried to think of ways to take his fancy. Then, when George pulled a prank on him during dinner in the Great Hall, it hit you. The brothers were notorious for their pranks; surely, if you wanted to catch his eye, there was no better way to do it than with a good prank.

You decided to start small; you learned a simple spell to bewitch his quill during lessons. What you didn't count on, however, was the fact that he never took notes. Ever. You waited a couple days, but he was always daydreaming or goofing off with George. You were about to give up and find another idea, when it finally happened; he picked up his crimson quill in History of Magic. You fought back a laugh when you realized it was only to doodle. Quietly, you muttered the incantation you had memorized, performing the required wand movements under your desk.

The effect was immediate; he struggled with it for a few seconds before removing his hand from it completely, looking at it moving of its own accord, slack-jawed. He turned to his brother, bemused.

"Oi! What's your problem, mate?" Fred said, his tone dripping with amusement.

"It's not me, mate!" George replied, laughing, his eyes on the quill.

Oh, yeahhhh, mate, sure." Fred said, giving George a light, playful shove.

"Oi! I'm telling you, mate, it's not me!" George replied, shoving him back.

If either of them were paying attention to what the quill was writing, they would've seen the words _'Will you go out with me?'_ scrawled on the parchment; instead, during their bickering, Fred's inkwell got knocked over, covering their desk and all the papers on it.

After your first, and rather unsuccessful, attempt at gaining Fred's attention, you decided to take your efforts up a notch. Obviously, what you had gone with before had been too subtle. You had found a spell that caused a little spark of light to follow the recipient around, rather zealously, until the caster removed it. It wasn't harmful, just annoying at most. You hoped that Fred would use it as an incentive to find out who was actually pranking him.

You decided to cast the incantation when everyone was switching classes. You waited until you were walking a few groups of people behind Fred and George and muttered the spell. A spark of light erupted from your wand, but it was so busy in the halls that no one had noticed it yet. It quickly found its way over to Fred, zipping around his body.

"Oi, George! What's this?" He was smiling broadly, laughing as the spark zipped around his body.

"I have no clue, mate." George replied, just as entertained by the lively light as his brother.

"Yeah, right." Fred said, rolling his eyes, though a smile still adorned his face.

People had begun to gather around them, interested in the spark that Fred and George were playing with; she blended in easily. Excited whispers of 'what is it?' resounded through the halls. You watched Fred as he played with the spark and felt a warm feeling spread throughout your body. Everything was fine until Professor Snape appeared.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The greasy-haired professor drawled as he walked towards Fred and George.

"'Dunno, Professor, it just appeared." Fred replied earnestly.

"Likely story," Snape said, lazily. "Five points from Gryffindor for tomfoolery, and it'll be another five if you don't get rid of that thing immediately."

"Alright, George, get rid of it."

"Oi! Are you hard of hearing, mate? I already told you I don't know where it came from." George said, hotly.

"Come on, mate. I know it's not like we can't afford to lose a few house points, especially since we kicked Slytherin arse in our last Quidditch match, but I want this done and over with."

"That'll be another five points from Gryffindor." Snape said, softly, his black eyes getting even blacker. Fred and George glowered at him, and then at one another.

"It was me, Professor." You said, stepping forward and muttering the incantation to remove the spark. "I thought it would, erm, be… well, funny?"

"Did you? I fail to see the humor. Another five points from all of you, I think. Oh, and detention, too."

To say you didn't want to face Fred after the incident with Snape was the understatement of the century. You had just been trying to catch his fancy but had somehow cost them all house points and landed them in detention. George would be in the Trophy Room with Filch while you and Fred were in the Dungeons with Snape.

He had them sorting potions ingredients. You and Fred were at opposite sides of the room from one another. You avoided looking at him at all costs, instead keeping your eyes focused on sorting the ingredients that laid in front of you. Devoting all your attention to the task at hand, you finished rather quickly. When you informed Snape you were done, he merely curled his lip and told you to go and grab more.

Whilst you were at the front of the room, grabbing more ingredients, you saw Fred approach you out of the corner of your eye. You were focusing on avoiding eye contact with him when you felt him slip you a piece of parchment. You took it back to your desk along with your ingredients. Slowly, you opened it. _'Will you go out with me?'_ it read.

You had to keep yourself from gasping in shock; it was your note! He must've used magic to clean the ink off of it. You looked up at him in shock; he was grinning and giving you a look that said _'Well, will you?'_


End file.
